eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
MGM The Lion Roar
The MGM The Lion Roar is a sound effect from Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. It was created by Weddington Productions/Technicolor Sound Services creative Mark A. Mangini for "Poltergeist" (1982) for a beast in the film, and it ended up as part of the MGM logo preceeding the film. Used In TV Shows *Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in the logo) *Clarence (Heard once in "Zoo.") *Harvey Girls Forever! *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Heard in two Season 4 episodes.) *The Lion Guard (2016 TV Series) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Show Stoppers" "May the Best Pet Win!" and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well.") *Rugrats (Heard once in "Accidents Happen.") *Power Rangers (Heard once in "A Lion's Alliance.") *The Simpsons (Heard once in "Homer Alone", "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Guest Star.", "$pringfield") Movies *A Christmas Story (1983) (Heard once in the logo) *Agent Cody Banks (2003) (Heard once in the logo.) *Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) (Heard once in the logo) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) (Heard once in the logo.) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) (Heard once in the logo, current printings only) *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) (Heard once in the logo.) *The Archies in JugMan (2002) (Heard once in the logo, 2003 DVD & VHS versions) *Arthur and the Invisibles (2007) (Heard once in the logo, US theatrical printing only) *Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey (1991) (Heard once in the logo, current printings only) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) (Heard once in the logo, current printings only) *The Black Stallion (1979) (Heard once in the logo, current printings only.) *The Black Stallion Returns (1983) (Heard once in the logo, current printings only. 2016-present printings use the high-pitched version of the roar.) *The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course (2002) (Heard once in the logo) *Christmas Carol: The Movie (2001) (Heard once in the logo.) *College (2008) (Heard once in the logo.) *The Cutting Edge (1992) (Heard once in the logo.) *Dr. No (1962) (Current prints only.) *From Russia With Love (1963) (Current prints only.) *G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) (Heard once in the logo) *Goldfinger (1964) (Current prints only.) *GoldenEye (1995) (Heard once in the logo, current printings only) *Gorgo (1961) (Heard once in the logo.) *Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) (Heard once in the logo.) *Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) (Heard once in the logo.) *Ice Age (2002) *Igor (2008) (Heard once in the logo.) *Jumanji (1995) (Used for the Jumanji lion.) *Jaws The Revenge (1987) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King (2019) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Over the Hedge (2006) *The Princess Bride (1987) (Heard once in a high pitch in the logo, 2018 Criterion printing only. Note that the movie itself is still normal-pitched in that printing.) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *SYNC (2013) *Killer Pizza (TBA) (Heard once in the logo) *It's A Very, Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) (Heard once in the logo, MGM printings only.) *Max (2015) *Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH (TBA) (Heard once in the logo) *The Pink Panther (2006) (Heard once in the logo.) *The Pink Panther 2 (2009) (Heard once in the logo.) *Poltergeist (1982) (Debut) *The Princess Bride (1987) (Heard once in a high pitch in the logo, 2017-present printing only.) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) (Heard once in the logo) *Rock-a-Doodle (1991) (Heard once in the logo, 2005-present printings only) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) (Heard once in the logo) *Spaceballs (1987) (Heard once in the logo) *Stargate (1994) (Heard once in the logo) *Teen Wolf (1985) (Heard once in the logo, 2002-2017 printings only.) *Teen Wolf Too (1987) (Heard once in the logo, 2002-present printings only.) *The Dark Knight (2008) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) (Heard once in the logo.) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) (Heard once in the logo.) *The Terminator (1984) (Heard once in the logo, current prints only. Some printings use the high-pitched version of the roar.) *Thunderball (1965) (Current prints only.) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and The Furry *Where's Waldo (TBA) (Heard once in the logo) *Untitled Pink Panther Reboot (TBA) (Heard once in the logo) *We Bought a Zoo (2011) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) *Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) (Heard once in the logo) *Zookeeper (2011) (Heard once in the logo) *Zootopia (2016) Shorts *Cayby's Comic Frenzy Volume 3 (2014) (Shorts) Commercials Logos *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo (1982-1987) (Logos) *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo (1986-2009) (Logos) *MGM/UA Home Video (1993-1998) *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo (2008-2012) (Logos) *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo (2012-Present) (Logos) *New Animal Productions (2010) (Logo) Video Games PC: *Fox Hunt (Heard once in a deleted scene.) *MapleStory (2003) (Video Game) (Drake death sounds only.) Playstation: *Tom and Jerry in House Trap (Video Game) (Heard once in the Warthog logo.) *Tomorrow Never Dies (Heard once in the logo.) *The World is Not Enough (Heard once in the logo.) Sega CD: * Wirehead (Heard once in the logo, pitched down by 7 semitonnes.) Xbox: *Tao Feng: Fist of the Lotus Promos *Return to Pride Rock CD Promo Trailers *Igor (2008) (Trailers) (Heard once in "The Logo.") *The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course (2002) (Trailers) (Heard once in "The Logo" in "The Teaser Trailer, Theatrical Trailer and Home Video Trailer.") *Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) *Agent Cody Banks (2003) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) *Barbershop (2002) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) *Legally Blonde (2001) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) *College (2008) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) *Hercules (2014) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) *Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) *Arthur and the Invisibles (2007) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) *The Young Black Stallion (2004) (Trailers) *G.I. Joe Retaliation (2013) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) *Legally Blonde 2: Red, White and Blonde (2003) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) *Miss Potter (2006) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) *Barbershop 2: Back in Business (2004) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) *The Pink Panther (2006) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) *The Pink Panther 2 (2009) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) *Skyfall (2012) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) *Jim Henson's Turkey Hollow (2015) (Trailers) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) (Trailers) TV Spots *The Lion King (1994) (TV Spots) YouTube Videos *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Dragon Tales Parody Videos (Heard once at the beginning in "Sax and Violins.") *The Lion King As Told By Emoji | Disney *Mugman: Mugman's Headphones (Heard when tianna roars at Mugman) *Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz Image Gallery * Main article: MGM The Lion Roar/Image Gallery Audio Samples MGM The Lion Roar Version #1 File:MGM The Lion Roar #1.ogg MGM The Lion Roar Version #2 File:MGM The Lion Roar #2.ogg MGM The Lion Roar Version #3 File:MGM The Lion Roar #3.ogg MGM The Lion Roar Version #4 File:MGM The Lion Roar #4.ogg